<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No big deal by nuudelipurnukka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098152">No big deal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuudelipurnukka/pseuds/nuudelipurnukka'>nuudelipurnukka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>whumping enhypen [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Asthma, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt Kim Sunoo, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecure Kim Sunoo, Insecurity, Kim Sunoo is stubborn, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Panic, Panic Attacks, Sad Kim Sunoo, Sick Character, Sick Kim Sunoo, Sickfic, Sort Of, Tired Kim Sunoo, Yang Jungwon is a Little Shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuudelipurnukka/pseuds/nuudelipurnukka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunoo gets too tired too fast. It's no big deal.</p><p>Or maybe it is a little bit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Sunoo &amp; Everyone, Kim Sunoo/Everyone, Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Kim Sunoo/Park Sunghoon, Kim Sunoo/Yang Jungwon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>whumping enhypen [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No big deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>JESUS I SUCK AT SUMMARIES BUT YEAH BASICALLY THIS ONE'S ABOUT SUNOO'S BAD STAMINA AND HEALTH HEHEHEHEE</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was alright at first, really. Sunoo was used to this. Getting tired a little too quickly and having his breath taken away too often.</p><p> </p><p>It was the basic turns of events. Nothing new, and he <em>knew</em> that he could take it. </p><p> </p><p>So, he brushed it off in the morning when he felt like he had ran a marathon when he had to run to the bathroom before Jungwon so he could take a shower first.</p><p> </p><p>He brushed it off in the afternoon after he had raced Riki to the van.</p><p> </p><p>He had brushed it off when he felt like <em>dying</em> after maybe like ten minutes of the dance practice.</p><p> </p><p>So, here Sunoo was, drinking his water like his life depended on it. Maybe it did, because he felt like he was about to collapse and die right there.</p><p> </p><p>But Sunoo was used to this. It was okay. He would make it until the end. No big deal.</p><p> </p><p>Sunoo almost tripped over his own feet when he turned back to walk up to the rest of the team. No big deal.</p><p> </p><p>"Sunoo, is everything okay?" Jake asked with his eyebrows furrowed. </p><p> </p><p>Everything was okay, right? So Sunoo just nodded his head as an answer and tried his best to compose his breathing that was far too heavy.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, let's do it from the start", Jay announced and clapped his hands as he walked to the starting position.</p><p> </p><p>Sunoo took a deep breath before getting into his position. He could do this. No big deal.</p><p> </p><p>He did it. Then he did it again. Then he did it again, and again, and again.</p><p> </p><p>The practice had been going on for a while now, and to be honest... Sunoo was getting kind of tired.</p><p> </p><p>But he wouldn't admit that. Ever. This was no big deal.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously Sunoo, is everything alright?" Heeseung asked, grabbing everyone else's attention too.</p><p> </p><p><em>Well great</em>, now Sunoo had six heads whipped towards him and twelve eyes filled with worry staring at him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm–" he took a deep, shaky breath, "good."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you getting tired, hyung? You can always take a break if you need one", Riki piped up and the others joined him with agreeing hums.</p><p> </p><p>"We know about your condition, it's okay", Jay reassured him.</p><p> </p><p>But Kim Sunoo did <em>not</em> need a damn break. He was doing just <em>fine</em>. Maybe a little short at breath but otherwise he was good. This was no big deal.</p><p> </p><p>"I said I'm f- fine", he stuttered and it made him want to die. Very believeable, Sunoo, very.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure–"</p><p> </p><p>"I said I'm okay! Can we please go on with this part now?" Sunoo snapped and pointed with his arms towards to middle of the practice room, getting tired of being in this not-so-fun spotlight. </p><p> </p><p>In return he got six different worried gazes on him, but luckily each one of them shrugged it off.</p><p> </p><p>Kim Sunoo was <em>fine</em>. This was no big deal.</p><p> </p><p>Until it was.</p><p> </p><p>Because now - not even seven minutes later - Sunoo was having a quite hard time at catching his breath. His limbs started to numb due to the lack of oxygen and he felt a little lightheaded.</p><p> </p><p>But he didn't need a break. This was okay. A little rougher than it has been earlier, but still managable. It would go away in a second. No big deal. </p><p> </p><p>Well, maybe a little bigger deal.</p><p> </p><p>"That's it, hyung. You're taking a break." Sunoo was startled when Jungwon handed him a waterbottle accompanied with a harsh tone that in reality was just full of concern. "You're going to faint at that rate. Take a break."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't n-need one", Sunoo shook his head. His vision following him a bit delayed. Should that be concerning? </p><p> </p><p>"You can't even breathe properly! Now please listen to me, hyung, before you're collapsed on the ground."</p><p> </p><p>Jungwon's pleads mixed with worry and slight annoyance had gotten everyone else aware of the situation too.</p><p> </p><p>"He's right, Sunoo", Jake nodded along with the second youngest. "You don't look that hot right now."</p><p> </p><p>Sunoo just scoffed at that. "Thanks a lot, hyung. But really, I'm fine."</p><p> </p><p>All he got as a reply was silence. </p><p> </p><p>"Seems like you guys are taking a break", he mumbled and moved to the middle of the room. "Are you coming?"</p><p> </p><p>No one moved, which Sunoo scoffed at and hit the play button of their song. "I guess I'll just do it alone."</p><p> </p><p>Kim Sunoo was doing just fine.</p><p> </p><p>He was the only one believing that, though.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the music started and Sunoo began to move, he knew that this wasn't like it had been before anymore. His chest burned a different type of fire and his legs felt like they were barely there.</p><p> </p><p>So, roughly two minutes after Sunoo had announced being okay, his pride crumbled just like him down to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>But he didn't let that be his end, oh no, Kim Sunoo was here to be <em>strong</em>, not weak. He lifted himself up from the floor with shaky limbs.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he was upright, he heard someone go - most likely Jungwon -  "I've had enough of this. Hyung, grab him", from behind him and then he was engulfed between two strong arms. He was lowered down to the floor to lean his back onto someone's chest.</p><p> </p><p>Which was Sunghoon's, by the way.</p><p> </p><p>"H-hey! Let me go-go!" Sunoo trashed in the hold, which didn't help him one bit. If anything, it only made Sunghoon tighten his hold. And Sunghoon was taller and stronger than him.</p><p> </p><p>"You're gonna end up in the hospital at this rate", Sunghoon stated calmly into Sunoo's ear.</p><p> </p><p>As if that would stop Sunoo at all. He was familiar with the hospital, maybe a little too familiar. He wasn't scared of going there.</p><p> </p><p>He was scared that he would never be enough because <em>he had to go there</em>. </p><p> </p><p>"Hyung! You need to breathe!"</p><p> </p><p>Oh yeah that. But it was kind of hard right now.</p><p> </p><p>Sunoo felt a hand massaging his chest, he assumed it to be Riki's because Riki had just spoken and Riki had that nice soothing voice. Now that Sunoo thought about it, Riki's voice was really <em>really</em> nice.</p><p> </p><p>"You gotta stay awake if you don't want to go to the hospital, buttercup", Sunghoon's voice came from his left, right by his ear. Sunghoon's voice was really nice too. Like really really nice, just like Riki's.</p><p> </p><p>Sunoo was contemplaiting between two options. He didn't want to have a break, he wanted to keep going. He wanted to show the others that he was enough. That he was strong, and not weak. No one else ever had to take as many breaks as him. </p><p> </p><p>But he was also so, so tired of pretending that the fire in his chest didn't hurt him.</p><p> </p><p>Because it did. A lot. Sunoo couldn't breathe that well.</p><p> </p><p>"Breathe, hyung", Riki's hands massaged his chest with more pressure. Riki was being so nice. Sunoo smiled at that.</p><p> </p><p>But unfortunately he still wasn't breathing properly.</p><p> </p><p>"It h-hurts..." Sunoo whispered and screwed his eyes shut.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course it hurts! You keep overworking yourself to the point that it's too much!" Jungwon's outburst brought nothing but tears into Sunoo's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm– I'm s-sorry", he cried with his shallow breath. It didn't really help his current situation. "I-I I didn't m-mean to."</p><p> </p><p>"When you hurt yourself, you hurt us aswell. Don't you see that–"</p><p> </p><p>"JUNGWON!"</p><p> </p><p>Jake's shout silenced the whole room at once. All that was left to be heard were Sunoo's ragged uneven breaths.</p><p> </p><p>"'M so-sorry..." Sunoo cried, still not breathing normally.</p><p> </p><p>Riki places his hands on Sunoo's cheecks in attempt to calm down the older boy. "We need to get him to breathe normally."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry!" Sunoo's cries just kept getting harder and harder and it made the others panic including himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Sunoo, buttercup", Sunghoon's voice was franctic. He shifted their position so Sunoo's head was resting on Riki's thigh while Sunghoon howered over him. "Follow my lead."</p><p> </p><p>"J-Jungwon is m-mad", Sunoo cried.</p><p> </p><p>"No one's mad at you, baby, but I need you to take deep breaths for me now", Sunghoon said calmly, not wanting to panic the boy anymore. "Deep breaths."</p><p> </p><p>"I c-can't."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes you can", Riki joined the conversation and rubbed his thumb on Sunoo's soft cheeck.</p><p> </p><p>"Sunoo", Sunghoon said in a more serious tone that made Sunoo want to cry harder. "Breathe, honey, breathe."</p><p> </p><p>Sunoo took in a shaky breath that didn't really improve his current condition. "I'm t-trying..."</p><p> </p><p>"You're doing so well, hyung", Riki comforted from above him.</p><p> </p><p>"Follow my lead", Sunghoon said and brought Sunoo's hand to rest on his chest. "In..." he said and took in a deep breath that Sunoo tried to follow. "And out..."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think he needs the oxygen mask thing?" Sunoo heard Riki ask from someone else. </p><p> </p><p><em>Oh hell no</em>. That Sunoo will avoid with all of his might.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm okay!" he wheezed and tried to pry himself out under Sunghoon. "I'm good."</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck, Sunoo, stay there!" someone yelped and then there were like three pairs of arms pinning him down to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"N-no..!" Sunoo tried to wiggle his limbs. He didn't want the oxygen mask. "No-"</p><p> </p><p>"Breathe, Sunoo!" Sunghoon's eyes widened with slight panic as he still held Sunoo's hand on his chest while his other arm tried to keep Sunoo in place.</p><p> </p><p>"I-it's h... hard", Sunoo wheezed. He was panicking, he was crying and he did not want to use the oxygen mask thing.</p><p> </p><p>"Jake go get the oxygen."</p><p> </p><p>"NO!" Sunoo's cries exploded at that. "No... n-no, no, no..."</p><p> </p><p>There were comforting hands stroking him and silent hushes. "It's going to be okay."</p><p> </p><p>"I-I I don't w-want... to..!" Sunoo tried to compose himself. Maybe they wouldn't make him wear it if he got himself together now.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't work.</p><p> </p><p>"Shhh... it's okay, hyung, you're okay", Riki whispered and brushed Sunoo's fringe away from his eyes when Jay strapped the oxygen mask on his face. "It's all going to be okay."</p><p> </p><p>Sunoo didn't want to be here. He wanted the ground to swallow him and take him away for good. He was so tired of being like this.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you still crying?"</p><p> </p><p>Good question. Why was Sunoo crying?</p><p> </p><p>Well, he was panicked, he was tired, he was hurt and not to mention that Jungwon had yelled at him. He was worried that Jungwon was mad at him.</p><p> </p><p>"J-Jungwon", Sunoo whispered through the stupid oxygen mask. "Mad..?"</p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon's eyes went searching around the room for the mentioned younger boy. "Jungwon?"</p><p> </p><p>Sunoo was so, so, so tired. Jungwon was probably right. Sunoo kept hurting them and himself. He was no good for anyone. </p><p> </p><p>Jungwon's head popped into Sunoo's view. The younger had red eyes and he was frowning and his usual smile wasn't there. It was replaced with a pout.</p><p> </p><p>Sunoo couldn't really read what his expression meant so he thought that Jungwon was still mad. He would probably yell at him again.</p><p> </p><p>"P-please don't be m-mad..!" Sunoo hiccuped and didn't dare to look into Jungwon's eyes anymore.</p><p> </p><p>He heard Jungwon sigh and then a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'm not mad, hyung. I'm <em>worried</em>. It's awful to see you like this."</p><p> </p><p>Sunoo felt like crying. For different reasons now, though.</p><p> </p><p>"You need to take it easy. We know that you need more rest sometimes and it's okay-"</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Sunoo felt <em>rage</em> in his veins.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't want to 'need more rest' than the others. He wanted to be equal to them. Sunoo was upset with himself. He didn't want to be like this.</p><p> </p><p>He shot up into a sitting position and ripped the oxygen mask off from his face before anyone had a chance to react. He kept going and started to stand up to walk away. </p><p> </p><p>His plan to stomp out from the room didn't get him that far because his breathing was still inconsistent and his limbs felt like they weighed 500 kilograms.</p><p> </p><p>His wobbly knees gave out and he fell down. </p><p> </p><p>"I can't d-do this any- anymore!" he cried and buried his face into his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Someone took a hold of his wrists whilst someone else started to strap the very much hated oxygen mask back onto his face.</p><p> </p><p>"N-no!" Sunoo was getting - well, he already was - tired of this. He ripped his hands free and swatted the invading hands on his face away.</p><p> </p><p>"Sunoo, what's wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>Sunoo wanted to rip his hair out. "E-everything is w-wrong!"</p><p> </p><p>"Can you please wear the mask-"</p><p> </p><p>"No!" Sunoo shouted. "I'm t-tired of being so weak!"</p><p> </p><p>The room fell silent.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't w-want to take br-breaks! No one else has to! I'm w-weak and not g-good enough! And I'm... so t-tired... of it..."</p><p> </p><p>Sunoo's voice grew quieter and he began to pant. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't... w-want to... be like this! It's not... fair..."</p><p> </p><p>Wow, if Sunoo was being 100% honest right now, the oxygen mask didn't seem as that bad of an idea.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I?" It was like as if Riki had read Sunoo's mind. Sunoo nodded and Riki helped him wear the oxygen mask again.</p><p> </p><p>"Sunoo... is that really how you feel?" Heeseung asked and patted Sunoo's hair. </p><p> </p><p>"You know that's not how we think of you, right?" Jake joined.</p><p> </p><p>"B-but Wonnie..."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry!" Jungwon cried. "I didn't mean anything I said like that! I was just worried and scared and I'm so sorry, hyung!"</p><p> </p><p>Sunoo's eyes widened and he wanted to reply to the younger, assuring that it was okay, but he was so tired and forming words required a lot of energy.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe it's better if all go home", Jay requested. "Sunoo don't freak out", he added immediately after, which made Sunoo chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>Sunghoon helped him onto Riki's back while Jungwon was carrying in the bottle of oxygen. Sunoo noticed how uneasy the younger was.</p><p> </p><p>"Relax", he managed to get out as he patted Jungwon's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwon smiled at him unsurely and mumbled something that Sunoo didn't catch because his eyelids kept growing heavier and heavier.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>He felt the stupid oxygen mask still being on his face when he woke up again.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't even think about it."</p><p> </p><p>That startled Sunoo, who was about to remove the mask. Heeseung was leaning on the doorframe, looking at Sunoo with a glint of worry in his eyes. "You feeling any better?"</p><p> </p><p>Sunoo nodded and brought his hands up to run them through his head when he felt the extra weight on top of one of them.</p><p> </p><p>"He refused to leave your side", Heeseung nodded towards the clump next to Sunoo's bed.</p><p> </p><p>It was Jungwon, and he was sleeping. Sunoo wondered how the could the smaller sleep because he was uncomfortably sitting on the floor with his head resting on the edge of Sunoo's bed while holding Sunoo's hand.</p><p> </p><p>Sunoo smiled and patted Jungwon's cheek to wake him up. The younger blinked his sleepy eyes for a second.</p><p> </p><p>"C'mere", Sunoo whispered, his voice rough, and pointed at the space next to him.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwon stumbled back down when he started to stand. His legs were asleep due to the uncomfortable position he had been in.</p><p> </p><p>Heeseung chuckled softly from the doorway before coming to the resque and lifting Jungwon up and placing him on the bed carefully to not mess up Sunoo's oxygen things - he didn't know the name of them, okay.</p><p> </p><p>He then gave the both of them a gentle kiss on the forehead before saying good night's and leaving the room.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry-"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't", Sunoo smiled. "It's okay."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't think that you're weak. Ever, hyung. You're the strongest person I know."</p><p> </p><p>"I won't. Sorry for scaring you like that today."</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay."</p><p> </p><p>After that they became a knot of human limbs and fell into a peaceful sleep.</p><p> </p><p>And Sunoo totally didn't toss the oxygen mask across the room when he woke up in the middle of the night.</p><p> </p><p>And he totally didn't get scolded for it in the morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y'ALL THE ENGLISH LANGUAGE IS HARD AF I HAVE NO IDEA OF THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN SOME PREPOSITIONS SO I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT LANSKAKAL</p><p>also i think i wrote cheek as 'cheeck' a few times bavaahajahah i shouldn't write when i'm tired-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>